War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10)
Story John gets up, and sees that everyone has gathered around him. John: What happened? Paradox: The Highbreed invasion has begun. Sunder: Now what do we do? John: Give me a minute. (Sits and thinks.) Brago: The fate of this planet is stuck in his hands? I’ll just force that army back. John: That’s it! We’ll get the Highbreed to call the fleet back. Kevin: You must’ve hit your head or something. John: I’ve fallen twice today. I probably did. But they can stop the attack, so it’s worth a shot. Brago, you’re in charge of keeping the DNAliens off our backs. Gwen, Kevin, we’re heading up the control tower. End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin start climbing the stairs of the control tower, where there were more DNAliens waiting for them. Gwen: How many of these things are there? John turns into Buzzshock, and turns into electricity, zipping from one DNAlien to another, taking them all down. He then flies next to Gwen and Kevin, Gwen firing mana disks at the DNAliens. They arrive on a floor with a big room. There, Wes, Manny, Helen and Pierce were fighting DNAliens. Buzzshock: Wes! (Wes turns to see them.) Wes: John! Go! We’ve got it here. Kevin: Wes! (Throws him a DNA repair gun to him, which Wes catches.) It restores them. Wes: Thanks. (Fires it, reverting a DNAlien.) Buzzshock, Gwen and Kevin continue up the stairs, making it to the control room. There was a Highbreed, who turns to see them. Highbreed: So you vermin were actually stupid enough to come fight me. (Buzzshock shifts to Diamondhead.) Diamondhead: Can we skip the talking? Nothing will get done until we beat you up. Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Highbreed. Highbreed charges forward, the crystals breaking on contact with him. Diamondhead charges forward, and the two collide fists. Highbreed wins out, sending Diamondhead flying. Diamondhead grows crystals on the ground, going to hit Highbreed. Highbreed jumps and dodges, and hammers his arms into Diamondhead, cracking him. Kevin comes at Highbreed, having absorbed the crystals, and punches him from behind. Highbreed spins, slamming his arm into Kevin, sending him flying. Gwen fires a mana blast, slightly irritating Highbreed. Highbreed starts to approach her, when Kevin jumps on his back, holding on. Highbreed: Let go, you vermin! Highbreed grabs Kevin, and slams him into the ground. He then punches Kevin repeatedly, him losing his crystal coating. Gwen: (Angry and releasing mana) Leave him alone! Gwen’s human skin comes off, releasing her inner anodite form. Highbreed turns to see, and Gwen blasts him with a mana blast. The attack sends Highbreed crashing into a control panel, knocking him out. Gwen continues to release mana, making a hole in the wall, staying in anodite form. Kevin wakes up, seeing this. Kevin: Gwen! You’ve got to change back. Gwen: So much power! I can stop them! I can destroy them all! Kevin: It takes anodites 75 years to master their powers. If you do this, you’ll lose your memories. You can’t do that. I need you here, as you. (Gwen calms down, regaining her human skin.) Gwen: (smiling) Okay. (The two stare at each other, smiling.) Diamondhead: Are you two done? (Diamondhead walks in between them, and traps Highbreed in crystals. Wes, Manny, Helen and Pierce make it up the stairs.) Alright, Highbreed, call off the invasion. Highbreed: I cannot. Only the Highbreed Supreme can stop it. (Diamondhead reverts.) Pierce: Now what do we do? John: We go through the Jump Gate, and talk face to face with the Highbreed Supreme. (Goes to hole in the wall, and jumps out.) Gwen: John! A few seconds later, Ship appears outside the window, in battleship form. Kevin: How’d he know to be there? Upgrade: He didn’t. Gwen and Kevin gasp, as they realize that it was John as Upgrade in the battleship form. Upgrade opens a ramp. Upgrade: You two coming or not? (Gwen and Kevin run aboard, and Upgrade flies towards the Jump Gate.) Inside, Azmuth was sitting in the drivers seat. Kevin: What are you doing here? Azmuth: Don’t get confused. I’m only here to ensure the safety of the Omnitrix. Upgrade: Whatever. We’re going in. They enter the Jump Gate, and space feels distorted, with heavy turbulence. They come out the other side, and Upgrade crashes into the ground, reverting. John was unconscious, as were Gwen, Kevin and Azmuth. End Scene John wakes up, and he is cuffed to a pillar. Gwen: John! You’re awake. Kevin: About time. John shakes his head, waking himself up. John: Where are we? Azmuth: We’re on Augstaka, home world of the Highbreed. John: Good. Omnitrix, time to go big. Several giant sized Highbreed were sitting around a table, as Shocksquatch breaks the door down, Gwen, Kevin and Azmuth following. Shocksquatch: Okay. Which one of you is the Highbreed Supreme? (The Highbreed at the end of the table turns to Shocksquatch.) Highbreed Supreme: You dare to speak to me that way? Kevin: Have you guys noticed that all these guys say “who dares?” Shocksquatch: Okay then, I command you to recall your fleet. Highbreed: You dare to order me around? All lesser species will be destroyed, as only the first race will survive. Azmuth: And even that won’t last long. Gwen: What do you mean? Azmuth: The Highbreed believe in their purity, so they inbreed. They’ve become sterile, and are on the verge of extinction. Their DNA is damaged beyond repair. Shocksquatch: Maybe they can’t fix it, but I can. Omnitrix, repair the Highbreed’s DNA with DNA from the database. Omnitrix: (in John’s voice) Which DNA sequence would you wish to use? Shocksquatch: Any of them. Omnitrix: Beginning DNA repair. The Omnitrix releases a pulse wave, which hits the Highbreed in the room. They all turn different colors. Highbreed Supreme: No! And the Jump Gate is open. Our entire army will be tainted. The pulse wave extends through the Jump Gate, hitting the fleet. Shocksquatch reverts. John: There we go. Good as new. Highbreed Supreme: You have tainted us. There is only one solution to this impurity, death. John: Whoa, whoa, wait! You don’t have to do that. Voice: He is right. We don’t have to. Everyone turns, and sees a Highbreed walk in. John sees that he was still white, except for his green right arm. John: Reinrassic? Reinrassic: Hello, John John Smith. My liege, I was contaminated long ago (holding his arm up) and I thought that my life was over. However, I learned that there was life afterwards, and that despite our previous ways, we can change, and we can move on. Highbreed Supreme looks at the other Highbreeds, and they all nod with approval. Highbreed Supreme: Very well. We shall name you the new Highbreed Supreme. We expect you to lead us out of this depression. Reinrassic: I will do my best. (Gets on speaker system.) Attention all Highbreed. I am Reinrassic III, your new Highbreed Supreme. I declare the war over. All forces, pull back. End Scene John, Gwen, Kevin and Azmuth are back on Earth, and they watch the Jump Gate close. John turns, seeing Kai hugging Wes, crying. Paradox: Well done, John. You single-handedly saved the galaxy. John: I can’t say that. (Turns to everyone) I have you guys to thank for this. Sunder: Whatever. Now that this is over, I’m gone. (Sunder teleports away.) Wes: Great job, guys. In fact, (talking to Kai, Yenal, Pierce, Helen, Manny and Eddy) I have decided to start training you guys to become official Plumbers. Eddy: Really? Wes: Yes. You guys will be great additions, don’t you agree, Brago? Brago: Yes sir, Magister Wes. Wes: It’s currently former Magister, though I do think that it’s time to come out of retirement. Brago: (turns to John) Not bad. Maybe we’ll work together again. (Teleports away. Wes takes his group and leaves as well.) Julie: Well, I’ve got to go, as curfew is coming up. (Gets inside Ship, and leaves.) Gwen: I’m ready to go too. Let’s go, Kevin. Kevin: (Motions with hands for Gwen to go first.) After you. (The two walk off.) John: Hey Azmuth, can you reactivate the Master Control? It shut off after repairing the Highbreed. Azmuth: You’re right. Good luck with that. (A flash of blue light occurs, and Azmuth and Paradox disappear.) John: Oh, man. (Activates Omnitrix, which shows holograms of his aliens now.) This is cool. (Turns dial, and sees a new alien. It looked human, with three horns on its head. He almost slaps it down.) How am I going to get home? Gwen! Kevin! Wait up! (Runs off to catch up.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Paradox *Kai Green *Yenaldooshi *Sunder *Eddy *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Brago *Wes Green *Pierce Wheels *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Reinrassic III Villains *Highrbreed Supreme *Highbreed Councellors *Highbreed Commander *DNAliens Aliens *Buzzshock *Diamondhead *Upgrade *Shocksquatch Alien forms unlocked *Alien X (by accident when Omnitrix reset) Trivia *Gwen releases her anodite form for the first time. *Shocksquatch and Buzzshock are the only aliens used in both parts. **Coincidentally, they are both lightning element aliens. *John saves the galaxy for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc